a whole lota ships
by Green Goomba Luigi the Kitsune
Summary: You will know if you read just be warnd this was wriren by somebody with disgraphya. Pls no flames you might hut the pokemon.


**Own Pokemon I do not plus warning fem ash pikachu x team rocket meowth oh and I own team E the E is short for Element and I own it`s leader shocker and it`s admins wight rose, light reaper and zero mew-2 I also own the hero tipe anoter warning many au pikachu and ash one more warning many ships.**

* * *

Shocker just wanted to help but... '"Why me why did I open all the au portals for pokemon tv show why just why?" He asked. Alow me to clarify take two dvr recordings of the pokemon xy the tv show and leave one the same but change somthing in the other like pikachu`s gender and boom things get complacated and a new au is made And shocker can any au he wants whenever he wants by ppening portals However anybody can go enter the portals so now... '"I still have to help the others to stop evil ash from killing his au`s meowth for falling for his female pikachu and her loving him back." Shocker says to him self. ...I hope you can understand. Shocker puts on his team E shirt as the leader he was in charge of the helth of everybody else on the team. '"hmm... I wander what on the news." Shocker says. And turns on the tv. '"This just in a srange groop of humans and pokemon are atacking the city thay go by the name of team obsideon." The news man says. '"Team Obsideon!?" Shocker yells.

'"What tuh racket bout shock?" Meowth askes yawning. '"Me and pikachu are trying tuh sleap." Looks at tv. '"Oh no not ash not him not again."

'"Meowth we will biy time you and pikachu have to go now and take my mane team with you thay are in no shape to fight come on out everybody!" Shocker says. His team is as folows a green cheacked male pikachu named pk chu a wight and red female eevee named pepermint a male bisharp named bishop a female florges named flo a male joteon named volt and a female silveon named silver. The pokemon run to the room meowth and pikachu share.

'"Pikachu babe wake up please. Ash has found us again." Meowth says. At those words pikachu spirings up.

'"Oh you have got to be kiding me!" Pikachu yells getting up. '"I`m still pregnant we nead to get away frome stress not get more."

'"Momy whats wrong?" A hybred pokemon asks. It`s feat look like a pikachus it`s arms are like a meowths it has a meowth tale and pikachu body and head with wiskers like meowth. He was named kraze by his parents.

'"Well son remember the bad man we told you about he is coming for us he wants to hurt us so we are leaving." Pikachu tells Kraze.

* * *

'"Well ash redy to face yourself?" Shocker asks. The ash he was talking to had a pokahuman pikachu next to him.

'"I`m redyand if he so much as taps pikachu well..." ash says then kisses the pikachu pokehuman.

'"How pathetic! you think you can stop me?" Evil ash says.

'"Let us proove we can. Go gardavori!" Shocker yells.

'"Charzard lets go!" Good ash yells.

'"Greninja charazard go!" Evil Ash yells.

'"Gardavori mega evolve!" Shocker yells.

'"Charazard mega evolve!" Good Ash yells.

'"Charazard mega evolve! Greninja sincro evolve!" Evil Ash yells.

 **'"Mega Gardvoi use draning kiss on Greninja!"** Shocker yells. **~It`s super efective Grninja had it`s helth draned Grninja fanted~**

 **'"Mega charazard use earth quake!"** Good Ash yells. **~It was super efective evil carazard fanted~**

'"Give up Ash you can! Not! Win!" Shocker shouts.

'"I beg to defer I think if you check you will find that YOU can not win." Evil Ash says and pulls out a strange device.

* * *

'"This way!" Pk chu yells. All of them turned left and ducked behind a panting.

'"This is the poke flying fortress 9.0! Don`t ask what happend to the other 1.0-8.0." Pepermint says. '"Don`t wory Ash will never be abel to get too you any more."

'"And he will never hurt any one in the team ever again." Team E admins wight Rose, light reaper and zero mew-2 say.

'"And even if he finds us he can not bord for it neads a password to enter or thay die." Team E Leader shocker says.

'"But how I thought you all were stopping da twirp from geten tuh us!" Meowth says.

'"He`s fighting a holagram of me and reguler ash." Shocker says.'"Any way let`s get this off the ground and disapear!"

'"Allright!" Everyone yelled. Some time later.

'"Okay I will show everybody to there rooms." Shocker says. After that is done. '"Okay now that you all know where your rooms are get some rest you all nead it after all you woke up ninetean hours ago. You nead it."

In pk chu and pepermint`s room.

'"Well we have had some grate times minty." Pk chu says.

'"We shore have pk." Pepermint says in reply. in head _~why did he call me minty he only gives nicknames to girls he`s flirting with... wate was he... but why wood he like me?~_ '"umm... are you fliring with me pk?"

'"Y-Yes I am I uhh I l-l-l-love you!" pk chu yelled at the top of his lungs. Three words pepermint never in her life did she think wood ever be said by hin about her she did not know how to respond.

'"Pk chu..." she started.

'"I knew it you don`t return my felings for you and now you hate me don`t you!" Pk chu said. Then somting unexpected happend she kissed him. After ten minets pass she stops.

'"I love you to." Was the last thing pepermint said before the two fo them fell asleap.

* * *

With flo and bishop in there room.

'"Do you remember what I said when we first met?"

Bishop asked.

'"No." Flo anserd.

'"I said the name of your speces should be changed to florbutafull." Bishop says. Flo bushes. '"I still think the speces name should change but to florwanderfull your the nicest pokemon I have ever known and I Well I love you." Flo`s face was the brightest shade of red that was helthy for a blush to be on a pokemon.

'"Umm.. bishop I stll remebr my first impreshon of you it was as folows he seams kind smart and loyal to his frends he is the kind of guy I wood love being around and getting to know he seams like the kind of guy I might mary." Flo says. '"So waht I gess I am saying is I love you to." The two of them kiss.

* * *

With jolt and silver yes there room.

'"Well silv how long have we dated for? one two years however long it is I have one qustion for you. Will you make me the happest pokemon alive and..." puls out black box. '"...And mary me?" Jolt asked.

'"Yes I will oh how I have wated for this day!" Silver ansers. The two of them kiss.

The end.

* * *

Well I Hope you liked the story any way see you later kisun magic take me home.


End file.
